


Tattletale

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	Tattletale

"Did you ever tell?"

Anduin lifted his head, indicating that he had heard the champion's question, before actually turning to look at them. "What was that?"

"Did you ever tell. Your father, I mean."

Anduin stared blankly. "I'm . . . not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Back in Pandaria," the champion explained. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it lately. At the Tavern in the Mists?"

The king looked down and narrowed his eyes as he racked his brain for the memory.

"I kept bothering you," the champion continued, "and you said that you were going to tell your father about it. Nothing came of it, of course, and I eventually forgot about it, but . . ." They rubbed the back of their neck. "I don't know."

Anduin looked back up at the champion. A smile began to spread across his face.

"What?"

The king covered his mouth with one hand and tried to keep his laughter quiet.

"What?!"

"Of course--" he said between giggles "--I didn't really tell on you! I was joking! Oh, by the Light-" He hunched over and began to curl in on himself as he tried to suppress his laughter.

The champion simply stood there, completely baffled by the unexpected reaction.

Anduin eventually settled himself and sighed. "Damn. That's the best laugh I've had in a while." He gave the champion a firm pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, Champion."

The champion waited for a moment and watched him go.

"What the _fuck_."


End file.
